Signature Attacks
This page is for signature attacks, these attacks are special in that only you can perform them. These must be fan-made attacks from you or someone else. (Note: Your signature attacks may be freely edited upon by administrators as they see fit, a reason will be provided in the summary) You can have 5 Signature Attacks. Please see Signature Guidelines for more information. Signature Guidelines can be found here, and Ultimate Attacks can be found here. Luminita/Lilitu Telekinetic Implosion Lilitu uses her telekinetic power to simply try crushing the opponent. However, as she has a high degree of control rather than power, she must spend some time focusing before she can use this. As the attack uses an invisible force, it has a considerably higher chance of hitting. If it does hit, she can maintain the effect for a reasonable length of time, slowing her opponent down. *Kinetic Signature Attack *Pros: **Opponent has x0.8 Speed when this attack occurs. **If the attack hits, inflicts "Implosion" to the opponent is reduced by x0.8 for their and Luminita/Lilitu's next two turns, ending at the end of Luminita/Lilitu's second turn *Cons: **Lilitu cannot use this signature attack if she targeted anyone other than herself on her previous turn. **Lilitu cannot use this signature attack if an opponent is under the influence of the "Implosion" effect. Tranquil Sphere Luminita's mind returns to an extraordinarily calm emotional state. She can harness this tranquility much as she can harness her other emotions, and use it as a weapon. Since her energy attacks are based on her emotions, she cannot use them before and after this signature - after all, she needs to remain calm. *Energy Signature Attack *Pros: **Luminita has x1.25 Speed for this attack. **This attack deals x1.25 Signature Damage *Cons: **Luminita cannot use energy attacks on the turn before using this signature **Luminita cannot use energy attacks on the turn after using this signature Telekinetic Master Lilitu, unlike Luminita, has focused on her telekinetic ability rather than her emotional projection. She can enter a state of absolute concentration which allows her to effortlessly manipulate her own power in any way she deems necessary. As Lilitu's energy-based attacks are a direct result of her emotional projection, she is unable to use them temporarily - the ability is suppressed in favor of another. *Pros: **x1.3 Kinetic Damage **x1.25 Strength **20% Kinetic Resistance **Barrier is created with HP equal to 20% of Lilitu's health *Cons: **Unable to use Energy Attacks **Lasts for 3 of Lilitu's turns. **Cooldown of 2 of Lilitu's turns **Unable to use Energy Attacks during this cooldown *Notes: **Can start battle in this signature, IF AND ONLY IF Battle Conditions state this specifically (ie. "Lilitu starts in Telekinetic Master") **Signature can have infinite duration, IF AND ONLY IF Battle Conditions state this specifically (ie. "Lilitu's Telekinetic Master has no turn limit") Anita Butterfly Storm *Kinetic Signature Attack *Pros: *Attacks 16 times, each attack dealing Strength*6.25 damage (total of Strength*100, if all attacks hit) (not technically a Pro) **For each attack that hits, enemy Speed and Strength is reduced by x0.01, additive (ie. 10 hits = x0.9, 16 hits = x0.84 (max)). Lasts until the end of Anita's next turn. *Cons: **Costs 250 Stamina on the turn this signature is used, AND on the next two turns after this signature is used (Total Stamina usage: 750) **Cannot be used if this Stamina drain is in effect. Animus Pheadra Bloody Onslaught (Kinetic) A barrage of attacks let loose on the enemy to show them their place in Animus' trail. Pros: *If it hits, multiplies enemy speed by 0.8x until the end of Animus' next turn. Cons: *Costs 20% HP to use Shadow Judge (Transformation) Animus gets covered in tribal tattoos as his power emits judgment Pros: *1.25x Speed *1.25x Strength Cons: *Takes 50 Stamina per turn *Takes 10% HP per turn Demonic Rush Pros: *If it connects, puts a two turn, 5% bleed effect on the enemy. Cons: *Costs 100 extra stamina Shin Articost Whirlwind Blade Shin is an expert Swordsman and when battling he can seemingly use the wind itself to his advantage. Shin doesn't need a Sword to preform this technique and this technique deals Kinetic Damage. Pros: 1.25x Speed for Attack 15% chance to cause 10% Bleed for 2 Turns (Does not Stack with itself) Cons: Shin takes 10% more damage during his opponent's next turn Shin's Strength is lowered by 15% on his next turn. Zetsubō Owarikegawa Hi To Kage No Inja (火と影の隠者, Hermit of Fire and Shadow) "Shadow of a thousand suns screech. And Hermit of a billion stars rise, Hi To Kage No Inja!" Once released the Katana in the right hand changes shape into a Nodachi and the Tanto in the left hand changes into a Chakram. The Nodachi keeps the hilt of the original form however it's hilt is longer and so is the blade, the blade itself is also black. The Chakram is a dark golden-like color, with the center being filled in by a thin sheet of Shadow Aura. * Pro 1: Chakram (Own Rush Count of 5, deals Strength*5 Kenetic Damage Change to Dark Arcane once released). * Pro 2: Chakram inflicts Black Reishi stacks. * Pro 3: Nodachi that deals Strength*10, uses normal Rush Count and sword fatigue, 10% chance to reduce enemy speed by 10% until the end of your next turn (effect occurs at the end of your next turn) Kenetic Damage Change to Fire Arcane once released. * Pro 4: Speed x1.25. * Con 1: Requires two swords, which transform into the new weapons. The two swords need to be equipped to use the signature. The two weapons gained from the signature will be automatically equipped. * Con 2: Nodachi costs 35 Stamina per use. Chakram costs 30 Stamina per use. * Con 3: Cannot use Energy attacks while in this transformation. * Con 4: During the start of the user's next turn, if the user's Stamina is 150 or lower then he leaves this form automatically. Jin Mo-Ri Pandora' Rule Relentlesly training his martial skills to better strength himself, Jin Mo ri has mastered the state of all kinetic and now puts his effort into physical form, changing his eye color to havea cross in the middle, his arms into a mixture of red and black, and growing a menacing tattoo of a humungous chain, only in this form can he use his abilitys. * Pro 1: Ignores all Damage except Kinetic damage * Con 1: Restricts the user from all Techniques Except Kinetic types * Pro 2: Boosts the users regen rate by 10% * Con 2: Decreases the users energy restoration by 50 per turn * Pro 3:Increase the users speed X 1.25 * Con 3:Decrease the users max Rush counter from 5 to 3 * Pro 4:Decrease the opponents kinetic damage by X 0.25 * Con 4:Decrease the users kinetic attacks by X 0.50 Exsu's Signatures Silent Tendril (Transformation) Exsu had, in her past reality, fused with a ring of silent power. By doing this she managed to get a little bit of silent power herself and her system decided to turn this into a transformation so she can utilize it for defensive offense. Exsu surrounds herself in two rings apparently comprised of "X" shaped lights that are separate from each other, both of these rings tilt slightly as to form an "X" shape in front of her and then they start spinning. Pros *Exsu gets a weapon called "Tendril" and can use it to do Energy Damage by letting it relentlessly attack the opponent (Does punch damage but energy), this Tendril has 25% of Exsu's HP and can be specifically targeted to be destroyed. *While Tendril is alive, Kinetic attacks do 15% less damage and 20% of the damage that should have been done by a kinetic attack is sent back at the opponent in the form of a quick slash. Cons *While Tendril is active, Stamina decrease is increased by 30% *Each time the Tendril strikes, Stamina decreases by 5% *If left on for more then 5 turns then Exsu is drained of power and her stats go down by 50% and stuns her as well. Starr Abraxis' Signature Centurion of Time -'' Transformation'' Starr manifests glowing white centurion armor, and a glowing white rapier from Temporal Energy. Starr doesn't attack directly with the sword, but uses Energy slashes to attack. Pros * The Sword does Strength X10 Energy Damage. * Starr gets X1.25 Speed and Strength * Starr gets 10% Kinetic Resistance. Cons * Starr uses up 15% More Stamina when attacking with the sword. * Starr loses the ability uses Kinetic Attacks for the duration of the Transformation. * Lasts for 3 Turns. * Has a cool down time of 3 turns. Temporal Dominion - Attack Starr's eyes glow a dark blue, as he controls the Temporal Energy around him. The energy is pulled up from the ground, and the air, and from Starr, as they morph into 10 Spheres that hits the opponent at immense rates. Pros * Each Sphere does 1/8 Sig Damage. * For each Sphere that hits, Starr gains 5% Speed in Return Cons * Starr's rush count is reduced to 2 on the Next turn. * Cool down time of 2 * The Speed bonus only lasts until the end of next turn. Kalin's Signatures Class Change: Swordmaster Transformation Utilizing the Master Seal, an ancient mechanism of lost origin, Kalin becomes an expert of tactics and combat. *Kinetic Damage increased 1.3x *Kalin gains a 20% resistance to Kinetic damage. *Speed increased by 1.25x Cons *Kalin's Energy Attacks deal .70x damage. *Stamina is drained by an additional 25% while this form is active. *Remains active for 4 turns. Astral StrikeAttack *Attacks 5 times for 10x Strength in kinetic damage. * Kalin's speed increases by 1.25x during the attack. *For each hit that lands, Kalin can attack again for 5x strength in kinetic damage in repetition, until he misses. Cons * Kalin's Strength is multiplied by .7x until the end of his next turn. * The attack has a 3 turn cooldown. * The attack can only be used while Class Change-Swordmaster is active. Cauli's signatures Pride of flames (transformation) Flames had always intrigued Cauli existing to her as a symbol of anger strength resolve and pride, she personifies her fighting instincts into a flame and forces it into her soul. This increases her power as well causing burning flames to embed into her fists causing bleeding and deeper wounds. Pros * 1.25x strength * 1.25x speed * each kinetic hit has a 5% chance to cause 5% bleed (max 10% cons * this form lasts 3 turns * fatigue regained from resting is halved * when this form ends Cauli takes 20% more damage for 3 turns Infinitia soul (Attack) Cauli focuses her will into flames and channels them through her fist as attacks her foe repeatedly, The flames steal some of her opponents energy forming them into flames thats circle around Cauli. Over the years Cauli has learnt to use these as a source of power. Pros * hits 5 times for strength x 20 kinetic damage * for each hit Cauli gains 1 infinitia flame * Cauli can sacrifice one flame per turn for 1 rush count to either gain 10% speed or strength or heal 10% of her hp Cons * Cauli can not use energy attacks while she has an active infinitia flame * each flame costs 10 fatigue per turn to maintain * while Cauli has a flame active she takes 10% more energy damage. Sparks of triumph (Transformation) In this form Cauli causes her flames to become more erratic and unstable. Cauli uses this to propel herself beyond her normal speeds, she also uses the energy generated to use and maintain flames created by other techniques Pros * 1.5625x speed * 10% energy resistance * Can maintain infinitia flames and requiem flames without having to pay their maintenance cost Cons * Costs 10% of Caulis max hp to enter this form * Cannot use energy attacks in this form * This form lasts 2 turns Edward Kidd's Signatures Spirit of a Pirate A pink glow appears from beneath his eye patch and his perception of the world slows down giving him time to react and the speed to attack swifter and stronger though he tires faster Pros * Kinetic Damage does X1.3 * Speed X1.25 * 20% chance to negate one of the tier 2 or lower kinetic attacks that the opponent hit with this turn * 10% resistence to energy Cons * Ki damage reduced by X0.7 * Lasts 4 turns * 10% more stanima use * Cool down of 2 turns Roxas Signatures Twilight Warrior Roxas summons the Oathkeeper in a blinding flash of light and the Oblivion in a blur of darkness. Pros: 1.25x strength 1.25x Speed Each Keyblade deals 10x strength damage. Cons: 50 stamina used a turn. 5% Health drain. 0.80x Energy damage Apex Knight's Signatures Death Gun (Thäx) Death Gun (Attack) A move favorited and invented by Thax, the attack's original version has Thäx hold out his hand with index finger pointed outward and thumb pointed up like a child pretending to use a handgun and then utters the single word "Bang!" as a lightning fast red bullet is emitted and strikes the opponent with deadly force. Thäx seems to be well trained with this manuvere as he hardly misses and seems to pinpoint the exact spot he wants to hit. The attack is deemed at a planet busting level as Thäx has destroyed many planets with this attack. This attack can also be volleyed as Thäx points both hands outward like a handgun and continually shoots red bullets at the opponent in a a machine gun fashion. Pros: * This attack's original version does x1.25 more damage than a regular signature. * Has a 20% chance to cause a bleeding effect that drains 5% health for four turns. If the opponent is already under half their health when this attack makes impact they will automatically gain a bleeding effect. Cons: * Original version uses up 10% more stamina. * Attack has a 2 turn cooldown. Tasdor Balhardy's Android 1.5's Signatures Duplication Power-Pulse - Signature Form Tasdor Balhardy's split bodies become Yin and Yang Balhardy. Yin Balhardy is able to move faster than a speeding bullet at the price of some of his might. Yang is able to cause an earthquake with just a single punch at the price of his swiftness and agility. Can only be activated when Body Split Pros One body gains x1.25 Speed One body gain x1.25 Strength Both bodies get 50 Fatigue a turn regen Cons Body with Speed boost loses 25% Strength Body with Strength boost loses 25% Speed Lasts 4 turns Has 2 turn cooldown Felinis Galahad's might Pros: Instead of dealing 100x Strength, deals 5% of opponents current health. Strength damage increase for the next turn of 1.25x Cons: While taking 5 rush counts for the present turn, also takes out one rush count for the next turn Cool down of 3 turns Vengeful Soul *Pros: Strength 1.25x Speed 1.25x 5% Energy Damage resist *Cons: 10% Stamina loss each turn. Lasts for 4 turns. Cool down of 2 turns. Mental Rampage *Pros Deals 1.1 sig damage Create a Mental Barrier around Felinis who is equivalent to 15% of Felinis's Max Health. Can stack with other types of barriers. Last for 2 turns(excluding the turn it has been activated on). *Cons Takes an extra rush count for the next turn. Cool down of 3 turns. Akuma's SignaturesCategory:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki Realm Defiance (Transformation) Akuma breaks through the restrictions of the realm for a short period, but this wares here out pretty quickly. She has a red version of her symbol float behind her, it is bigger than Akuma. Pros: 1.25x Strength 1.25x Speed 5% chance to apply bleed if a successful rush is completed. (Means if all attacks in a rush hit) Cons: 0.75x less kinetic damage when form is left, lasts 3 turns Form lasts 3 turns Costs 50 stamina per turn that the form is used Demonic Halo (Attack - kinetic) Akuma uses her magic to create a magical circle about the rough size of her hand and places it above her head, as if she had a halo, she then spins the halo. When the halo is charged she takes it from above her head and throws it like a discus at the enemy. Pros: Attack causes 5% bleed to the opponent (Lasts 1 turn) Attacks has a charge up which increases the amount of damage it does (100x base and then extra for rush count given up after charge) Cons: Attack cannot be activated again till the attack is used For every rush count used on the turn it is used the same amount of rush count is taken off the next turn Shell Shock! (Attack - kinetic) A shell punches the opponent in the back of the head then puts them in a headlock for Akuma to attack. Pros: 20% chance to stun 1.25x speed for this attack Cons: Akuma deals 10% less kinetic damage on next attack Akuma has 0.8x speed if she misses this attack Silva's Signatures Toko's Soul: Takosu Yoroi (Taco Armour) Silvas mechanical arm begins to break away and reform on Silva's entire body, creating a flashy combat armour a two tailed cape flows from it holding two independantly moving swords, the armour looks like a cross between a knight and a super hero costume. pro * Speed x1.25 * Kinetic Resistance 20% * 2x Swords (Don't count to hand limit/no fatigue) con * Can't use more swords * Activation costs 10% health * Lasts 5 turns * 4 turn Cooldown Moka Akashiya's Signatures True Vampire Form Bats swarm the pin-haired Moka Akashiya and as they cover her from head to toe, her pink hair turns silver and her eyes become blood-red. The bats burst away from her body, revealing the new, True Vampire Moka. Pros x1.25 Strength x1.25 Speed Cons Cost of 100 Stamina a turn to uphold x.75 Ki/Energy Damage Vampiric Chin-Breaker Moka swings her leg up at blinding speeds, hitting her opponents chin with immense power. This attack is recorded to almost never miss her enemy. Pros Deals damage x 150 x1.25 Speed when used, only active for this attack Cons Costs 750 Fatigue Costs 7 Rush (5 on turn used, 2 more next turn) Once per battle. Sayaka's Signature Angelic Acension Pros: 1.25x Speed 1.25x Strength 5% Chance to cause 5% bleed 2 turns Cons: Last 3 Turns 0.75x Kinectic when form is left for 3 turns Cost 150 stamina when form is left Kohl's Signature Half-Ozharu Kohl roars at the sky, and begins his transformation into the Great Ozharu. Due to the full moon not being out, the transformation stops midway thus releasing the Half-Ozharu form. Pros: x1.5 Strenth 20% Resistance to Kinetic Damage Cons: x0.5 Speed -10% Health Costs 150 Stamina to transform Kuyo Bloodthorn's Signature Bloodthorn Demonic Fox Kuyo builds up his rage and it erupts with immense power, knocking everything close to him back a few meters. His body is engulfed in bright blue flames as his legs slowly morph into those of a fox, and he grows fox ears as well, granting him high-frequency hearing. Pros x1.25 Strength x1.25 Ki/Energy Damage Cons x.75 Physical Damage 125 Fatigue a turn to maintain.